


A Country Weekend

by refusetoshine



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary of the country weekend that Blake & Gwen just shared. Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Country Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi shefani lovers!  
> Something I spent writing while watching Nashville gazing at the awesome picture's from Rae's wedding and Blake's concert.  
> Wasn't this weekend just awesome?!?!?  
> Hit me up with any requests, prompts or just plain fangirl. @maddclaire21 on twitter!  
> Enjoy ya'll x

Gwen could barely hold in the tears, all she wanted to do was go and see Blake and she had missed her god damn flight. Gavin had been late picking up the boys, per usual and she was pretty sure he had done it on purpose because he knew that she was going to see Blake. The last time they spoke they had the biggest fight over Gavin stepping out with the nanny that had ruined their marriage so she knew this was his version of payback. Asshole. Her, Jenny and Todd had gone as fast they could to the airport but unfortunately had missed their flight. Gwen had called Blake in tears and thankfully before they could get too far in the conversation, Todd had been able to find a flight for them to catch.

The travel had been tedious and annoying, especially when all Gwen wanted to do was see her man after a few days apart. She literally felt like a teenager, lovesick for her boyfriend when they were apart, in the few months since they had started dating they had barely spent more than 5 days apart. The car had just picked them up at the airport and in about 10 minutes she was going to be back in her man’s arms and she couldn’t be happier. The car had barely been in park for a second when Gwen jumped out of the car as Blake walked down the steps of the tour bus with the biggest grin on his face.

“Baby!” Gwen yelled out she ran over, jumping straight into Blake’s arms as they finally met. Her legs going around his waist as he wrapped his hands around her, holding her close to him, their lips immediately meeting in a kiss.

“God I missed ya.” Blake said they eventually pulled their mouths apart. “Look at you honey! In the flesh.” Blake said as he took in the beautiful image of his girlfriend. Their lips meeting again in a kiss much softer than the first one.

“Get a room ya’ll.” Todd yelled out as he and Jenny walked up to the bus, both with huge grins on their face at the image of Blake and Gwen acting like a couple who had been apart for months instead of just days. “Shut up.” Gwen said as Blake put her back on the ground, the hands still twisted together as Gwen leant against him. She knew her brother was joking because only on the flight over she had a serious talk with Todd about her and Blake’s relationship and how happy she was. Placing a kiss on Blake’s cheek she looked up at him before speaking, “Ok show us around baby!!”

* * *

  
Gwen Stefani could count on one hand the moments of her life that would stick with her forever, the moment she wrote Don’t Speak, the births of her 3 children and now this. She knew this moment would stick with her forever. Watching Blake in concert for the first time, seeing all the fans that were singing back to them but most importantly seeing the biggest smile on Blake’s face that she had ever seen before. Seeing him happy, made her happy and right now the grin was literally hurting her face. She spent the night clapping and dancing with Jenny and Todd as they enjoyed the concert as she sent photos to King to show him and Zuma. The best part of her night though was when she was able to move up to the stage after the encore, she was so close to Blake when he was singing God gave me you that she cried the whole song because she was just so proud. Clapping loudly and filming him on her phone as he finished up for the night. “WOOOOOOOOOO baby!!!!!” Gwen said before someone got her to move backstage to meet her superstar boyfriend.

“Babe!” Blake yelled as Gwen turned the corner to the backstage part, much like yesterday she ran towards him jumping into his arms as he spun her around. “I am so proud!” Gwen said, placing kisses all over his sweaty face. “So so proud!” Blake had never felt so happy in his entire life, his girl was here and she was proud of him. He had never had that before and his heart was almost bursting out of his chest as he blushed. “Thank you baby.” Blake said kissing Gwen before wiping his sweat over her making her laugh. “You were amazing. So amazing.” Gwen said as he let her down. “You’re making me blush sweet girl.” Blake said as Gwen ran her hands through his wet hair, smirking as he flicked sweat everywhere. “The boys were so proud, I sent them videos and they’re so excited to see you.” Blake blushed even more at this, my god he loved those boys more than he loved anything else. Before he could even respond, Gwen interrupted him by asking, “So can we go make out on your bus now?”

“We are not having sex on a tour bus are we?” Gwen asked chuckling as she pulled her mouth away from Blake’s, they had been making out for the past 10 minutes since Blake had showered and they were very close to crossing a line they did not have time to cross. “Baaaaabe.” Blake said as Gwen nipped at his neck with her teeth, leaving a trail of her red lipstick where she went. “We don’t have time.” They had to meet Jenny and Todd in 10 more minutes along with some other people to go out for dinner. “Can’t we just make out a little more?” Gwen asked, eyelashes a flutter with a small pout on her face. “You know as well as I do that it ain’t gunna be a little makeout with ya.” Blake said as Gwen shifted again on his lap, her legs straddling his hips with his arms around her waist resting on her ass.

“Honeyyyyy. Come on.” Gwen chuckled at the strain in Blake’s voice as she could feel the effect she had been having on him for the past few minutes. “We’re gunna have allllll night baby.” Blake said, he was barely restraining himself but after a few days apart he knew they weren’t going to be able to have the sex they wanted to have in 10 minutes.

“Why do you have to be the sensible one Cowboy?” Gwen said as she kissed him again before rubbing the lipstick off his face and hopping off his lap. Before she could say something else, Blake has slammed her against the wall, his tongue down her throat before she could even realise what was going on. He grabbed her leg wrapping it around his hip as he grinded into her. She started grinding harder against his engorged pants, causing his head to swim and he lose all rational thought as he turned to move his lips to the slope of her neck. If they didn’t stop this soon, he knew he was going to finish inside his jeans as his mouth returned to her lips, passionately devouring them. And as his warm hands started to fondle her breasts, squeezing their weight in his palms and rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers, he stuck his tongue even deeper into her mouth. The moment he had seen her in her top he nearly came in his pants, she was fucking gorgeous. Gwen could barely hold it together, she had missed him so much, the throbbing ache of her clit, having been in a state of dull, humming arousal nearly all night, was now intolerable.

“Fuck. Babe, ok we gotta stop.” Gwen whispered, sounding almost desperate. Pulling apart and putting distance between them as they both breathed heavily. They pulled themselves together and presented themselves as if they hadn’t been making out for the past 10 minutes so they could go meet everyone for dinner. Hand in hand they giggled and kissed the whole way to the restaurant that they were meeting everyone at.

* * *

They had barely made it in the door of the hotel room that Gwen had booked them for the night before Blake had thrown her on the bed, their clothes off in a matter of minutes as they reached and grabbed to get at each other’s bare skin. The only thing now between them was Gwen’s scrap of lace that she considered underwear. They had barely been unclothed for a second before he flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach. Gwen gasped loudly but her moan showed Blake just how turned on she was.

“You are so beautiful baby,” Blake whispered. Gwen whimpered at the gravel of his voice, burying her face into her arms. He couldn’t wait any longer and then moved to hover over her, bringing one hand underneath her pelvis to lift her hips off the mattress and his other hand holding her upper back down. And as her legs parted slightly, he pushed aside her thong and guided his swollen cock to her entrance, burying himself into the tight heat of her.

“Oh my sweet lord.” Blake groaned, as he lowered himself over her back, placing his hands on the mattress. She moaned in response, and as his cock stroked the sensitive spot in the front wall of her with each downward thrust, she felt the exquisite tension build until it seemed like every muscle in her body was straining for the relief, and the knuckles of her hands went white as they gripped the hotel bed sheet in front of her. They hadn’t done it like this many times, Gwen’s insecurities getting the best of her but she couldn’t think of having sex in any other position then this way right now. It was rough and fast and they had both come in a matter of minutes, groaning each other’s names, collapsing on the bed in a heap of sweaty bodies and deep breaths.

“My god.” Gwen said as she rolled over onto her back with Blake moving to lay down beside her, pulling the beautiful blonde onto his chest placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Well, we probably could have done that on the tour bus.” Blake said laughing softly as Gwen snuggled in deep to his hold. “Ok but maybe not with you making me moan like that.” Gwen said, blushing and resting her face in the crook of his neck, embarrassed at how wild she had become in the past few months. She had never really enjoyed sex, her ex-husband had clearly never gone to her for pleasure and since she had her youngest to her divorce they had only been intimate a handful of times. When Blake came on the picture it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Blake showed her the difference between making love and sex and in the past few months they had plenty of both which is why being apart was hard. Going from being intimate basically every day of the week to being apart for a few days was pure torture.

“Two days.” Gwen said softly, she could tell Blake was on the brink of sleep but she wanted to discuss something with him first. “Eh?” Blake said, rubbing her back with his calloused hand as he pulled her closer, barely a breath of air between them. “I don’t want us to be apart for more than two days ok? If we can. I missed you so bad baby.” She said shyly, her words muffled by Blake’s chest. “I think that’s a good idea honey.” Before she could even reply, Blake had rolled her over onto his back and his lips were on hers in a second. They spent the rest of the night making love, giggling and laughing at each other between their shared quiet whispers, barely sleeping a wink before the alarm went off for them to get up in the morning.

“I feel like I’m hungover.” Gwen said chuckling as Blake slammed his phone back down after switching off the alarm. “I don’t know if I’m going to be able walk today honey.” Gwen said rolling out of the spooning position they had been in to face her boyfriend seeing the huge grin on his face. “Oh shut up.” Blake laughed before kissing Gwen again. “You shut up little miss.” 5 minutes later they were too occupied for either of them to speak. It was only 8am and already the day was awesome.

* * *

Blake had never been happier and more in love with his girlfriend than he was today. He had barely been able to keep his hands off her all day. Like the emotional girl she was, Gwen cried during the ceremony and Blake had kept a firm grip on her, the two smiling throughout the vows as they acknowledged the fact that it was how they felt about each other. Blake had never had anyone in his life touch him, hold him or want him to do the same to her until Gwen came into his life. He had held her in his arms during the whole ceremony and she had not once pushed him off like his ex-wife used to. After the wedding and talking to Rae, Gwen had gazed up at him in a way that made him feel like he had never before. Damn, he was gunna marry this woman one day. Looking back he couldn’t remember a moment of the day when they weren’t holding hands, kissing or connected in some way.

Blake and Gwen stumbled in the door of their hotel room just like they had the night before, they had danced all night, made out in the bathroom at the party and necked like high schoolers in the car on the way home. Gwen couldn’t believe the amazing time they had together over the past few days, going places with him as his girlfriend, supporting him around his people and making memories to last a lifetime. All of Blake and Rae’s friends had accepted her like she was one of them and she had never felt she belonged anywhere more than she did with this man. But right now all she could think about the man that was unwrapping the dress and stockings off her body.

Blake’s hands went to her hips, and he moved forward to capture her lips with his. Gwen relaxed into his warmth, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck and pressing her now naked breasts into Blake’s firm chest. Gwen pulled him closer, her tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. He groaned, and sucked her lip into his mouth, biting gently, and it was her turn to groan. He felt her nipples stiffen against him as their tongues met in slow, deliberate strokes. Blake felt more blood rush to his groin, his cock hardening, and he began thrusting his hips up against her. Gwen’s clit started to ache as hot, wet desire flowed out from her centre. They broke the passionate kiss and gasped for air, their chests heaving. Their pupils were dilated and their lips were swollen.

“God, honey, I want to fuck you,” Blake panted. They had literally had hours of sex last night and this morning but it felt like he hadn’t been inside her for years with how desperate he was right now.

She smirked, nodding. “That’s the idea.”

He chuckled, and then slid a little so that he was lying down with his upper back propped against a pillow, holding onto Gwen as he did so. She then sat up and hooked her thumbs into the waist of Blake’s boxer briefs, sliding them off his legs, the both of them now fully naked. Gwen moved onto Blake’s lap, quickly placing his engorged cock at her entrance, and slid down his thick length with a long guttural moan.

Blake gasped. “Fuck, babygirl. You’re so wet already.” He was so proud of her, she had come into her sexuality so much since they had gotten together and he had never seen her freer than she was right now.

“I needed you alllllll night,” she whispered, her head falling backwards as she started to grind her hips back and forth. Her long blonde hair that she had pulled out of her high ponytail caressing down her back as she moved.

His eyes darkened as his hands went to her ass to help guide her up and down over him. “How many times do you want to come?”

Gwen whimpered loudly, her clit throbbing. “I… haven’t put a number on it.” Lucky she didn’t because Blake had almost made her pass out for the number of times he had brought her over the edge for the rest of the night. Between the three rounds of sex they had that night, Blake decided he was gunna marry this woman much sooner than he had thought. This woman was everything to him and god damn it, he was going to keep her by his side until the day he died.


End file.
